Make That A Trio Of Star Warriors!
by Snivy or Aqua sni for short
Summary: Kirby finds out about his family. He meets his sister and finds that he is related to Meta Knight! R&R IF YOUVE READ ONE OF MY KIRBY STORIES it takes place in the anime and mainly usage of Aqua. Aqua is changed almost ENTIRELY! i need to give her a big change like personality and stuff, so yea! no obsessive noodles!
1. Kirby's Sister! Another Warrior

"I want me a new monster to beat Kirby!" King Dedede snapped. He was talking with NME, looking for ways to get Kirby.

"How about this?"the NME salesman said, "it's very similar to Kirby himself. " On the screen showed a blue Kirby that looked stronger than Kirby and was currently playing with a gun.

"Give me it!" the King demanded. The machine was activated and in came a blue Kirby.

"I'm outta there!" it shouted, the kind was wide eyed.

"This one talks?" he asked the salesman.

"Yes, it does!"

"IM NOT AN IT! IM A SHE!" the Kirby screamed in anger.

"Whatever you are don't talk you the king like that!" Escargoon scolded.

She sighed, "Screw this place…" With that she took out some sort of elemental stone, ate it, and transformed into Leaf form. After that, she just destroyed the room.

"Meta Knight! Take care of this monster!" King Dedede shouted to his knight.

"Yes, sir!" Meta Knight called from the halls of the castle. He came in shortly with Kirby not far behind. "Your Majesty, is this what is bothering you?" he asked pointing Galaxia at the Kirby.

"I AM NOT AN IT AND YOU KNOW IT!" She screamed at the knight, who just sighed.

"Yea, kill it!" the king laughed.

"I cannot." Meta Knight said simply.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, walking up to Sword and Blade.

"We don't know, Kirby," Sword told him.

"Yea, we can't attack without Meta Knight's order!" Blade continued.

"Why can't you kill it, Meta Knight?" Tiff asked. Just then, the Kirby's ability faded, and it showed the regular blue Kirby.

"That….is not a monster," Meta Knight sighed, "It…is my sister."

"What?" they all asked, shocked at Meta Knight's explanation.

"That is correct right, Aqua?"

The Kirby now known as Aqua laughed, "You got that right, bro!"

"She is not just mine though," he continued, "She is also Kirby's older sister." Again, that left everyone shocked until Meta hit Aqua in the head with Galaxia.

"Poyo! Calm down! That hurt!" she whined.

"That makes sense, I'm Tiff by the way and that's my brother, Tuff," Tiff introduced herself and pointed towards Tuff.

"We are squires of Sir Meta Knight, I am Sword and that is Blade," Sword and Blade bowed, and Aqua laughed a bit.

"Ironic don't ya think?"

"Yes it is!"

"You can stay with us," Meta Knight said, Aqua nodded.

"Even if you didn't ask I would!" She laughed.

~END~

Fun? Probably not since I don't like reading, but maybe you do! Well, Leaf Aqua has a pretty cool picture so go to 2:44 on this video to see it.

watch?v=n9nRKqnBD1M


	2. A Jar and A Voice

Aqua followed her brother and his knights through the castle and into their room. "So this is your room? It looks like an apartment," Aqua stated, looking around.

"It's supposed to," Blade informed her. She nodded, until she spotted Meta Knight's room.

"I'll….be back!" She said and ran into her brothers room.

Meta Knight noticed this and ran after her, "Don't go in there!" When he came into his room, his younger sibling had taken things from his candy jar. "Where are they?"

"Where are what?" The younger star warrior asked nervously.

"The candy. Where is it?" He growled as the knights came in.

"What is wrong, Sir Meta Knight?" Sword asked.

Meta Knight's eyes turned red, "She has my candy." His voice was very angry, which made his knights step back in fear.

"Aqua, it is best you give him back the candy," Blade said nervously. He walked up to her and took it, putting back in the jar.

"Fine, he can have the candy!" Aqua shouted and left the room. She only caught a glimse of her brothers now blue eyes that returned to a golden color after a while.

"Is that all, Sir?" Blade asked, turning to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight nodded, "That is all, you two are dismissed." With that, the two swordsman left, leaving Meta Knight alone.

The knights came into the living room, only to see Aqua about to leave. "Where are you going?" Sword asked.

"I'm gonna go see Kirby!" She exclaimed and ran off.

Aqua ran outside into the garden to see her younger brother playing with Tiff and Tuff, "Hey guys! What's up?"

"We were just playing with Kirby!" Tuff exclaimed, "Wanna join us?"

"Eh, sure!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said, happily and ran up to his sister.

"Don't give me that! I know you can talk!" Aqua growled slightly but stayed more jokingly.

"What does that mean!?" Tiff asked, fairly angry at Aqua's words toward her brother.

"One, he is 5 years old. And two, he can talk," Aqua said matter-of-factly.

"I don't belive you! I want proof from Kirby! You don't even seem related to him…or Meta Knight for that matter!"

"Well, ask MK himself! I'm his sister!"

"No you're not! Stop lying!"

The two were at it for a while, until Kirby stepped up, "AQUA IS NOT LYING!" He screamed, catching their attention.

"Told ya!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Kirby, how could she be related to you? You two are nothing like each other!" Tiff asked.

"She…just is! Ask MK! He knows all!" Kirby shouted.

"Glad you figured that out," a voice called from above. The group looked up to see none other than Meta Knight.

Aqua laughed, "Still have an obsession with heights? That's pure gold!"

His eyes flickered red one last time as he spoke, "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, I have such a fun family!" Kirby exclaimed, "Is there anyone else I need to know about? I probably forgot anyway!"

"I have a twin sister and we have a sister younger than you!" Aqua explained.

"Oh, okay!"

~END~

Sudden ending? Course! I needed a stopping point! Anyway, have this:

Meta Knight Eye Colors:

Gold *white without mask*: regular

Red: Angry, suspicious, disturbed

Green: deep thought, focused on something, solving a problem

Pink: amused, something grabbed his attention

Blue: happy, content

Flash of certain colors: mixed emotion


End file.
